


Fancy / Jachary (Why Don't We)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Being Cute, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Chipotle, Cuddling, Cute, Cute memories, Fluff, I love this ship, Love, M/M, Romance, Snuggling, THIS IS SO CUTE, jachary, jack's wearing a suit, kiss, makeout, surprise, why don't we - Freeform, why don't we x chipotle forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: In which Jack sets up a black-tie date for him and his boyfriend…in their recording studio, with Chipotle.





	Fancy / Jachary (Why Don't We)

Zach closed his eyes, feeling Jack’s hands touch his shoulders and guide him to a place he couldn’t see.

“Where are we even going, babe?” he asked, and he heard his boyfriend’s familiar laugh. He got no response. Zach heard more shuffling as Jack guided him to walk forward, then left, then straight, then left again.

They were walking around in the recording studio after practicing music, and Zach remembered Jack walking up behind him and telling him to close his eyes after they were done.

“What are we even doing in the recording studio still? I’m tired and I want food.” Zach laughed, getting another laugh in reply. Jack steered Zach to the right, then stopped him.

Zach strained to hear anything that would bring out where they were, but he really couldn’t tell. Jack took his hands off his shoulders, leaving him in place for a few seconds before placing them back on.

“What’d you just do?” Zach asked. Jack shh-ed him in reply, and then Zach heard the rustling of clothes. He stood in place for a solid 7 minutes, wondering what was happening.

“Okay...you can open your eyes now.” Jack’s voice brought him to Earth. Zach exhaled, eager to find out what was in front of him.

“Finally-oh my gosh,” Zach breathed.

In front of him, a small coffee table was sitting on the floor with a navy blue table cover on it. They were inside the break room, but no one else was there. On the table, Zach saw something he never expected.

“You bought Chipotle?” he exclaimed, his heart racing. His boyfriend always knew what to buy for him to feel more happy than he already was.

“Not just Chipotle…” Jack said, stepping out from behind Zach and showing him what else he recently bought.

From head to toe, Jack looked like a fine-ass gentleman. He was wearing a classy black suit with a white collared shirt, a black bowtie, the works.

Zach stepped close to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, loving the way he looked.

“You look extremely hot, babe, I’m so lucky,” Zach smiled, hugging his boyfriend and earning a kiss on his lips in reply.

“Well, I’m so hungry,” Jack laughed, pulling away from Zach and then sitting cross-legged by the small coffee table. He pulled the dish with Chipotle menu items closer to him, removing a wrapped burrito from the dish and placing it across from him on top of the table cover.

Zach smiled as he watched Jack, sitting across from his boyfriend and picking up his burrito. Jack himself had bought three soft flour tacos because they were his favorite.

“You know, you should’ve told me to change into my suit too, I feel so casual,” Zach laughed before taking a bite of his food.

Jack raised his eyebrows as he swallowed a bite of a taco. _My boyfriend would look so hot even if he was wearing a bag for potatoes, what the hell._

“Babe, you’d look so hot even if you were wearing a bag for potatoes, what the hell. I just wanted to look extra hot for you during this extremely fancy dinner.” Jack replied, making Zach laugh.

“Why thank you, I try,” Zach replied, smirking. They continued to eat for a few more minutes before pausing to breathe--they both felt hungry at the time and they’d just scarfed down half their food really quickly.

“God this is so fucking delicious…” Jack said, staring dreamily at the next, and last, taco he’ll devour. Zach raised one eyebrow and got Jack’s attention by waving at him.

“Stop cheating on me,” Zach teased, smiling brightly. Jack smiled back, leaning over the small table and pressing his lips to Zach’s for another short kiss.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed.

“Moments like these...I wish they could last forever.” Jack whispered. The air of the room turned serious...in a soft, nice way.

“Me too.” Zach said. He reached for Jack’s hand, and laced their fingers together. They both loved spending time together as much as they could, especially when they had just finished a busy yet still fun day of work with the other guys.

Whenever they were able to hang out with one another, Jack and Zach always made the most out of it. Zach always smiled the most when he was with his boyfriend. Jack always laughed the most when he was with Zach.

And they both felt the best when they were with each other.

“I love you,” Zach whispered, scooting to Jack’s side to sit right next to him. Jack wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and held Zach’s hand.

“I love you more.”

They both leaned in for another kiss, this time one that was longer than the others. Zach and Jack tilted their heads perfectly so they could get as close to each other as they possibly could, with Zach reaching up to hold Jack’s face in his hands.

With each touch of each other’s lips, they felt more energy and love enter their hearts. With the amount of work they’ve did that week, the energy they had always slowly trickled away...unless they spent time with each other.

“I love you,” Zach repeated, nothing left to say. It was at that moment when they couldn’t find the words to express their love for each other even more than those eight letters could.

Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him even closer. Zach wrapped his own arms around Jack’s neck, moving a hand through the golden and brown curls.

Zach felt so free at the moment. He felt like he could have the freedom to do whatever he wanted, show what he was capable of, and he felt like he had the energy to run a million laps in a second.

Jack felt so in love, he felt like he would be willing to do anything for his boyfriend...even propose to him right there and then. Both of them felt like perfection whenever they felt each other’s lips against their own.

If only the world could know how much they loved each other, so Jack and Zach could show everyone who they loved with all their hearts.

Their chests pressed together, allowing them to feel their hearts beating fast as they shared many more kisses by the small coffee table with the unfinished Chipotle lying on its cover.

This moment, this everlasting, yet impermanent moment, would stay on their minds for a long, long time.

Nothing could ever outshine moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but SO CUTE AND ADORABLE lol im dyinggg AAHHHH THE 8 LETTERS REFERENCE :) leave comments and kudos please! this is only my third work but at the same time i think i'm doing okay :')


End file.
